


Stay

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Loki and the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Grey dawn outside, faint light slowly filling the room. Cold, too cold to leave the warm bed, leave the man sleeping at his side but Loki moved nonetheless, he overstayed his time. It was too good, he could not let himself get attached. It would hurt both of them. He didn't plan this, sleeping with his enemy. Sex- maybe, yet not _sleeping_ , letting someone see him so defenceless. He might wake up wearing that cursed muzzle again. He wouldn't even blame Tony, he himself thought about destroying the Iron Man suit. That, however, would require getting up. He hated how much he loved the warmth of Tony's body next to his, hands wrapped around him, listening to shallow breaths. He touched Tony's chest to feel its movements because his breaths were so slow it scared him.

Loki sat up, the floor was so cold under his feet. He raised himself and then a hand gripped his wrist. He looked back, Tony was awake, his eyes asking Loki to stay, only eyes, Tony wouldn't say it out loud, the rejection would be too painful. Loki lingered a little while longer, almost allowing himself to comply to Tony's wish. They might fall asleep again, have breakfast and pretend they could actually be happy. Loki discovered that a long time ago- it's easy to find happiness, what is difficult is accepting it, letting oneself feel it. Being miserable is easier, having nothing to lose.

He freed his hand and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a super awesome idea for a dramatic fic, so what did I do? I wrote this drabble instead. Darn.


End file.
